


Paso a Paso

by STsuki



Series: Ilusiones (30) [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Porque cualquier cosa que me haga llorar cada vez que la vea-escuche se merece un ChangMinho bonito. :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ilusión 02 inspirada en Fireworks de Katy Perry. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nota original del 30 de abril del 2011: "Tal vez sea una estupidez pero todos los días escucho fireworks de katy Perry y me hace llorar, solo que hace unos días vi por primera vez el video de esta canción y me quede así ;A; good que bonito entonces vi esa parte en la que el chico gay se levanta y besa al otro tipo y fue tan adfghfgkhjhkl que yo dije no podría haber algo con ChangMinho así? Y entonces me salió este Drabble que espero no sea desagradable y ya que andaba con mi tabla ilusoria pues lo puse aquí.  
> Ojala guste bye!!  
> [Me he enamorado de esta mujer puke ;_; me extasió ET y-y se parece tanto a mi maestra de psicología y yo amo a mi maestra de psicología y así ;______;]"
> 
> Tenía 17, no se sí reír o revolcarme, así que voy a hacer ambas xD

___|♠♠|___

 

Había una razón especial y única por la que Choi Minho asistía todos los días que podía permitirse ir a la discoteca _Palace._

 No era por la música, pues la mayoría de las veces la encontraba soez y de mal gusto, estruendosa.

Tampoco por la bebida, ya que si no pertenecías al grupo de los VIP el licor que recibías era barato y posiblemente adulterado. Por ello él aconsejaba pedir agua mineral con limón, solo por si acaso.

Ya ni mencionar la compañía…

—Hola lindo ¿vienes a menudo por aquí? —habló un tipo demasiado ebrio para mantenerse erguido, llevaba los pantalones abiertos y le dio una mirada irrespetuosa y desagradable.

—No afortunadamente —respondió dándole un sorbo a su bebida escuchando al tipo bufar algo inentendible y levantarse trastabillando para alejarse de él. Obviamente eso había sido mentira.

Aunque a Minho le costara admitirlo asistía al _Palace_ puntualmente miércoles, jueves y sábados a sentarse como la persona aburrida que era a desperdiciar dos horas y quince minutos con treinta y seis segundos exactos, de su nada interesante vida,  para mirarlo solo a él…

 _Él príncipe_ , como lo había nombrado para sí mismo, era alto, podía asegurar que unos cuantos centímetros más que él y siempre lucía un traje caro y distinguido, Armani, Hugo Boss, Zegna, completamente desaliñado al igual que su cabello, pero que en lugar de hacerlo lucir mal le daba un aire salvaje y atractivo imposible de ignorar, como si alguien fuera un experto enredando y curveando los mechones de cabello castaño. No mentiría a él le gustaría alborotarle el pelo y arreglarle la corbata que siempre botaba en un sillón apenas llegar al lugar, y también hacer que lo mirara, porque esa mirada que podía ser sincera, cálida, atemorizante, asfixiante, iba siempre acompañada de una profundidad  en la que te gustaría sumergirte por siempre. Después de sus ojos estaba la sonrisa, la característica que lo dejo sentado en ese rincón la primera vez y también la que lo obligaba a comportarse como un patético acosador —además de perdedor— en esos momentos.

Era solo que el sujeto le había gustado un montón la primera vez que lo vio, pero ahora le gustaba muchísimo más. Y es que el admirar su sonrisa lo había llevado irremediablemente a admirar sus labios, eran demasiado particulares y siempre estaban resecos sin importar que tomara quince vasos de vodka en un lapso de apenas ciento treinta y cinco minutos, una bebida demasiado fuerte para su gusto, pero que estaba seguro le daban un sabor energético e intoxicante, que a él le gustaría probar, para también aprovechar y humectar sus labios,  despeinarlo si al príncipe no le molestaba y dios había estado de buen humor para dejarlo hacer eso.

Le gustaría conocer su nombre así tendría a alguien a quien nombrar en sus conversaciones cuando lo atosigaban preguntando quien lo hacía sonreír como bobo, aún más de lo que ya lo hacía por culpa de su propia personalidad.

Tomo el rezago que había quedado en su vaso al ver que el momento se estaba acercando. Las personas que siempre acompañaban al príncipe al fin se habían levantado a bailar, el que siempre fueran solo cinco, incluyéndolo a él, le había dado a entender que el grupo era muy selecto y no cualquiera era bienvenido, había visto un desfile interminable de personas ser rechazadas incluso antes de dirigirles una palabra y Choi Minho no era tan tonto como para arriesgarse a ser despedazado públicamente por esas miradas altivas y depredadoras, su posición social no es que fuera muy elevada, más aún gustándole los chicos, aunque solo le gustará uno en especial, que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Así que eso no elevaba mucho sus estándares de autoestima.

En fin cuando el príncipe se quedaba solo, sentado en un sillón para dos personas con una pierna cruzada y su mano derecha extendida sobre el respaldo, mientras la izquierda se alborotaba el pelo y su mirada observaba con desanimo e incluso fastidio a su alrededor, Minho imaginaba que él podía ocupar ese otro lugar, sonreírle y mirarlo a los ojos ignorando todo y a todos, porque solo existirían ellos dos y entonces, transformaría esa mirada indiferente en una divertida tal vez, a causa de uno de sus besos.

Y después de ese último pensamiento ocurrió: El príncipe ladeó el rostro y sus miradas chocaron, eso nunca pasaba y lo aterró, porque era una posibilidad que Minho había predicho que ocurriese, en su bonita y perfecta escena mental, él se levantaría, no desviaría la mirada como lo había hecho, atravesaría la multitud que bailaba locamente paso a paso sin perder el contacto visual con el príncipe y estando cerca, se inclinaría y lo besaría y también le diría hola, y le preguntaría su nombre y tal vez podrían sonreírse mutuamente toda la noche mientras se conocían.

Pero eso no paso, bajo el rostro y miro la hora en su teléfono celular, esa ocasión sería mejor irse temprano antes de que lo descubrieran actuando como un fan obsesivo o un acosador psicópata, aunque una discreta mirada por última vez no le haría daño, de cualquier modo estaba pensando seriamente en conseguirse un hobbie menos inalcanzable, a lo mejor se compraba un perro.

Entonces lo hizo con cuidado, pero el lugar en el que anteriormente había estado _su príncipe,_ sí ahora era suyo, había sido ocupado por una pareja, ebria y desinhibida y muy caliente también.

—Agua mineral con limón —dijeron poniendo un vaso lleno en la mesa frente a sus rodillas mientras confianzudamente se sentaban en el reducido espacio que quedaba en el sillón, y pasaban un brazo por el respaldar casi abrazándolo, invadiendo completamente su espacio personal.

—Es la mejor bebida en este lugar después del vodka, pero eso supongo que ya lo sabes, me llamo Changmin y eres lo único exclusivo, atractivo y elegante que hay aquí esta noche ¿Me dices tú nombre? —Hablo con mucha seguridad y confianza —que le había otorgado el vodka pero Minho no tenía porque saberlo— mientras miraba el lugar en el que antes había estado sentado.

—Valla tienes una vista privilegiada desde aquí, me preguntaba que mirabas con tanta insistencia en lugar de responder a mis señas e irte a sentar para allá, pero en fin. ¿Te sientes bien? aún espero tu nombre —susurro poniendo una mano sobre su frente, comprobando que su piel era tan suave como él y Yoochun habían especulado.

—Minho, me llamo Minho —respondió saliendo de su shock, trance, ensoñación. Descubriendo que su fantasía no había sido tan errada.

—Un gusto Minho ¿Y vienes seguido?

El aludido sonrió y asintió tímido, pero era algo que Changmin ya sabía, así que buscarían conocerse el resto de la noche y los besos vendrían después.

 

 

Fin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Kudos y comentarios se agradecen un montón!
> 
> Publicado originalmente en tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx   
> Trabajo editado el 04 de Febrero de 2017


End file.
